


Double Dare

by CMCS1520



Series: Hetalia Shorts [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, North America Bros, Pranks, Random & Short, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMCS1520/pseuds/CMCS1520





	Double Dare

The living room was silent. Matthew sat calmly on his red couch as he scribbled down notes on a packet of papers on a book that substituted for a flat surface. He wore a light grey t-shirt embedded with red stripes and a pair of hockey themed sweatpants as his bare feet were propped up open the coffee table. A fluffy white furred Kumajiro lay sleeping on Matthew’s lap curled up in a small ball. Unusual for an ordinary polar bear but Kumajiro was no ordinary polar bear. A small meeting was scheduled an hour after noon in Vermont to discuss current events and he was barely prepared at all. The Canadian wanted to get the work his boss had given him finished before the most likely tiring meeting that would zap away his strength. Matthew rubbed Kumajiro behind the ear as he closed his eyes in frustration. The room was at complete peace until suddenly the front door burst open. Matthew squealed as Alfred ran into the room without knocking once with a grin splashed across his face. The American held a plastic bag in his right hand while the other was extended in a thumbs up. He wore a light blue suit jacket with a matching tie, pants, and light brown shoes. Matthew held a hand over his chest while his eyes were widened with a mixture of confusion and fear. “Al what the hell?!” Matthew yelled as he threw his pen at Alfred’s head. He dodged the pen as Kumajiro poked his head up and glared at the American angrily for waking him from his slumber. Alfred laughed and closed the front door with a slam. “Mattie! Bro! Nice to see ya to.” Alfred said excitedly. He jumped onto the couch cushion beside Matthew while placing the plastic bag on the coffee table beside the couch. Matthew grabbed a pencil and attempted to return to his work as Alfred pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Kumajiro clawed at Alfred’s hand as the nation released his much angrier brother. Alfred laughed as Matthew hit him lightly over the head with his packet of papers. “Al, I’m trying to work this better be good. Eh? You’re hosting the meeting why are you here?!” Matthew said with a hushed tone. He held the papers up and then returned to scribbling notes down once again. Alfred sighed and crossed his legs with a frustrated huff. “Aww! Bro cOME oN LISTEN TO mEEEE!!!” He squealed while shaking Matthew’s shoulders. Incredibly annoyed, Kumajiro decided to make an example of the American. Kumajiro sat up and latched himself onto Alfred’s face causing the nation to shriek. Matthew stifled a laugh. “Oh SHIT GET EM OFF!!!” Alfred yelled while waving his hands around blindly. Matthew put down his pencil and packet. He carefully pried Kumajiro off Alfred’s face. The nation's dark blonde hair was messy and his glassed leaned to one side. Matthew placed the now calm polar bear back onto his lap and laughed to himself as Alfred fixed his glasses. Alfred shook his hair and choked out a laugh. “Dude. Dudeee that was SCARY.” He exaggerated while placed a hand on Matthew’s right shoulder. He grabbed the plastic bag and pulled out a few items; dark blonde hair dye, blue contacts, and a pair of sharp looking scissors that had penetrated the bottom of the bag. Matthew raised an eyebrow and looked over to Alfred who now wore a wide grin. He immediately was able to assume what Alfred had come for. “You and me, twinsies, should totally do the who’s who act today. The others will shit bricks!” Alfred called out while placing the items on the table. His sky blue eyes gleamed with excitement but Matthew was not amused. The last time they had done the who’s who prank was in a bar and Alfred had left Matthew with the bill. Alfred began to read the room and wrapped an arm around the nation’s shoulders. Matthew sighed. “I-I’m not gonna cut my hair for this prank. Again.” Matthew murmured as he nudged Kumajiro who had begun to bite at a bandage wrapped around his paw. The bear sniffed Matthew’s hand and decided to bite it instead. Matthew didn’t mind though since it barely hurt and felt more like a nibble. Alfred frowned. “What’s up with Kuma-dude’s paw?” He asked while poking the bandage. Kumajiro stopped ‘biting’ Matthew’s hand and pushed Alfred’s hand away. Matthew hugged Kumajiro to his chest and smiled. “The vet took out a bad sprinter yesterday. He said to keep his paw wrapped because of irritation.” Alfred rubbed Kumajiro behind the ear and smirked. “So, Canadia, you in or nah?” Alfred nudged Matthew a few times and gave him a noogie. “Eh! Not helping Al….” Matthew whispered as he pulled Alfred’s hand off of his head. Matthew rolled his eyes as Alfred crossed his arms. “I’m NOT in. People already mistake me for you so I rather not have it intentional. Maybe another time like on Halloween or Christmas.” Matthew said while blinking his violet eyes and stared at Kumajiro in attempt to dodge Alfred’s puppy eyes. Matthew finally glared into Alfred’s sky blue eyes and sighed in defeat. What were brothers for? Alfred took that as a hint and wrapped Matthew into a tight hug. “Thank you thank youuu!!!” He called out happily. Alfred stood up, full of energy. Matthew let out another exhausted sigh as he regretted his decision to do as his brother wished. The Canadian placed Kumajiro on the couch pillow beside him and stood up slowly. Alfred, gathering the items he had brought, ran to the bathroom closets to him with Matthew trailing behind. The meeting was only several hours away which gave them plenty of time to prepare. Alfred, to Kumajiro’s surprise who looked on, did an excellent job with cutting Matthew’s hair so it was identical to his. It took almost an hour for the twins to decipher the hair dye instruction which were oddly in German and another two hours to actually apply the dye. Matthew finally got in the mood and decided to use some hair gel to stick his curl down while Alfred unhapply pinned down his cow lick whith a hair pin they colored blonde with a sharpie. Soon Matthew locked Alfred out of the bathroom and then exited wearing a suit, tie, and pants that were identical to Alfred’s. Matthew slipped his glasses in the inside of his light blue suit pocket and pulled on the only pair of light brown shoes he owned. Alfred placed his hands on his hips and smirked. “I’m doing this because I am a good brother. I swear to maple you better remember my birthday this year.” Matthew said as he gingerly put on the blue contacts Alfred had brought onto his violet colored eyes. Alfred straightened his blue tie and smiled to himself. He promised himself. No. Swore he would remember his brother’s birthday. Alfred already felt bad for forgetting in general but this time he wouldn’t have to feel bad. He will remember and he will make sure everyone else does to. The two did a fist bump and then entered the living room once again. Matthew scooped Kumajiro in his arms, knowing he would have to place the bear down once they arrived for the prank to work. The brothers and the bear left the house and piled into Alfred’s 1996 Chevrolet Impala that he had parked next to Matthew’s lovely red fiat. Alfred buckled his seatbelt and tapped the steering wheel with his thumbs as Matthew buckled his seatbelt while Kumajiro shook himself awake after falling asleep briefly.

“I swear.”

“Eh? What Al?”

“I swear I won’t forget this year.”

“Really?”

“Yeah Mattie.”

“I double dare you.”

“Challenge accepted.”


End file.
